This invention relates to the field of sample testing systems, and specifically to a lateral flow test strip and apparatus.
Testing of bodily fluids for drugs is an increasingly important field because of increased recognition of the need for safety. For example, employers have the need to test employees in dangerous jobs such as construction, truck driving or piloting. Also, testing bodily fluid samples for other purposes, such as disease detection and other diagnostic purposes, is also important.
In the past, assorted systems for collecting and testing samples have been used. For example in one method, when a test is needed, a sample, usually urine, blood, or another bodily fluid, is deposited into a cup. Currently, the user places a dipstick into the collection cup, assuring that all test sites on the dipstick are submerged within the fluid. The dipstick remains in the sample fluid for approximately one second. The dipstick is then removed by dragging it along the edge of the specimen cup to remove excess urine or other fluid. Some type of absorbent paper must be placed on a flat surface, upon which the dipstick will be placed, with test sites up, to absorb all excess fluid. The dipstick must not be left in the collection cup any longer than one second because the chemicals used in the test area will begin to dissolve into the sample, coming off the test area, thereby providing inaccurate test results because of cross-contamination.
Overall, this is an unsanitary process that can result in urine getting onto counter-tops, clothes, instruments, etc. Also, if multiple samples are being tested, as is the case in a laboratory environment, it is difficult to efficiently identify multiple samples once they are removed from the collection cup.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a better method and apparatus for performing testing of samples.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an a test strip having a first layer comprising a wicking member and a second layer comprising a capillary transfer plane member. The capillary transfer plane member has a plurality of capillary transfer passages. Located above one or more of the capillary transfer passages are a plurality of testing members holding a testing reagent.
In further embodiments, the test strip includes a third layer next to the wicking member for providing support to the wicking member. Other features include capillary transfer passages comprising a hole, channel, or other shape to control sample flow rate.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a sample testing device, which includes a housing having a plurality of openings, and a test strip as described above, wherein each of the testing members viewable through at least one of the plurality of openings of the housing.
Advantageously, the present system provides a test strip that separates the testing member holding the testing reagent from the sample holding member itself. Thus, providing a simpler testing process which helps prevent unsanitary conditions and cross-contamination. The test strip can be placed into a carrier device or instrument to assist in handling and containing the sample being tested, such as urine, blood, body fluids or any other type of sample extraction. The resent invention makes the testing process easier, more sanitary, and less confusing when processing multiple samples.